Eggnog
by Wahla
Summary: Companion fic to 'Mistletoe'. Xaldin helps Demyx out by giving the young musician tips on how to get his crush. However Xaldin runs into a small issue of his own, and this time mistletoe isn't what he should be worried about. -XalLux oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts~**

**A/N: **This is a companion fic to the XigDem oneshot, Mistletoe. You don't _have to_ go read it before hand...but it would probably help you understand things better if you did. I've never written Xaldin/Luxord before, but it's fun! I hope you enjoying reading it as much as I had writing it. :)

* * *

The blonde man-child walked by humming a tune that no one else really knew, Xaldin decided he'd help Xigbar out (just this once.) and grabbed the boy by the elbow. Of course the young musician managed to almost face plant the floor before the older man could pull him up.

"Troublesome as always, boy." Xaldin muttered while Demyx regained his composure and turned his confused stare at his ranking Superior. The boy clicked his heels together and tried to hold a serious face before it fell to slight despair which was when he blurted out,

"Did I do anything wrong? I mean I'm sorry about getting your dred's wet on that one missi-" Xaldin sighed and raised his hand to quiet the spitfire words coming from the young nobody. He stopped talking, his mouth falling into a 'O' shape before he closed it- yet despite his rare silence his lips twitched. The tall, dark and dreadlocked man stared down at the boy with an amused look on his face. A shiver ran down Demyx's spine slightly, Xaldin taking an interest in something was never good- what did could he want with him, even Demyx knew that Xaldin found him _'rather irritating'._

"Let me cut to the chase, Demyx- since I know you don't like listening to my _'lame_ speeches'- Xigbar has taken an interest in you." Xaldin said, idly smirking as he played with a long black dreadlock that had been dangling in his face. Demyx cringed when Xaldin brought up what the sitar player had said to Roxas last week after being lectured by none other than Xaldin himself- however he found himself blinking at the following thing the older man had said.

"Taken an interest in me, how'd ya mean?" Demyx asked, a frog seemed to be jumping around in his chest as his mouth also betrayed him and turned to cotton. Xaldin grunted slightly, he wasn't one to explain things more than once, so he said with a _slightly louder_ tone of voice.

"He likes you, wants to have relations…no, _no_ that's much too complicated of a word…he..._damn_, how does number eight put it?…ah!- _He wants your nuts_." Xaldin ended crudely, rubbing the back of his head- feeling the teensiest bit awkward saying such a brutish thing.

Demyx instantly turned the color of Axel's hair, "Oh." He said, and that was all he said. Xaldin waited for him to continue but after a couple seconds he knew it wasn't going to happen- it was a shock that Demyx hadn't rattled off four or more words in the time it took him to say just that one. _'Oh',_ was that all? Did the boy not like Xigbar after all?

"Well, boy- do you care or not? I'm here to offer you some help." Number three inquired seriously, but the slow roll of his eyes made it hard to tell if he really was. Demyx looked up with a start; he seemed to have forgotten Xaldin was there at all.

"Yes- of course I care! _I like him too_, y'know…" Demyx said with a shy smile as his blush returned, but he got over his embarrassment quick enough to throw in, "But! Why would you need to help me? You said Xigbar likes me…"

"-But! What I haven't told you, is that Xigbar is shy." Mentally Xaldin called him something else- _a pussy, slow, nonsensical, 'a slow old man.'_- "So wouldn't you like to take advantage of the mistletoe and _surprise_ him…for Christmas?"

Demyx's face lit up- Xaldin resisted shielding his eyes against the brightness coming off the boy- and the young musician broke into gleeful banter. "Oh, yes- that'd be great! Oh, oh -but what should I do though?"

Xaldin smiled at this –to which Demyx backed up slightly in fear- and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Okay, my boy- you just say this and…" He whispered the rest into Demyx's ear, the boy turned different shades of red before nodding his head.

He thumped the young nobody on the back and Demyx rushed off down the hallway, Xaldin watched him go- but he turned around at the feeling of a disturbance and glared down the hall, he was being watched. The dredlocked man huffed and threw his hair over his shoulder before continuing down the opposite end of the hall to watch how his plan would go.

Several moments later he watched as Xigbar angrily stalked down the hallway, grumbling under his breath obviously, not paying attention with the only eye he had left and inevitably running right into the nerve frozen Demyx. The blow seemed to do some good, it knocked the boy out of his stupor and he began to horridly recite what he was told to say. Xaldin however silently thanked that the nobody hadn't read straight from the paper he had given him.

_"…Now's your chance."_

Xaldin heard the final word said, and- _yep_, Xigbar took the opportunity he was given and planted one on the boy. Xaldin shook his head at Demyx's thumbs up and turned around to retreat from the view of a now closed door, he wasn't willing to stick around for _that_ kind of show. He reminisced what he had instructed and how Demyx had said it and laughed softly- he was surprised that it had worked at all. Well, perhaps Xigbar and Demyx weren't so different after all- they were both obviously hopeless romantics who had read way too many romance novels.

"What's so funny, love?" A hand snaked around his waist; Xaldin jumped from his thoughts and nearly decked an eager Luxord. Xaldin then knew who had been following him early. Damn, had the card dealing man seen what had happened earlier?

"Luxord…your hands, remove them before I do so myself." Xaldin began, trying to be serious- but the man's hands were already wandering up his hips and onto his behind, causing him to jump a bit- the man sure was handsy tonight- sure there had always been the often flirting from the man- _which he had fully welcomed_, but this was a bit bold- _oh_, of course, there was alcohol on his breath.

"C'mon, 'm just trying to get into the Christmas spirit." The blonde man muttered into Xaldin's neck as he placed a loud kiss there. Xaldin shivered a bit before grabbing the hand off of his butt and half heartedly trying to squirm free.

"How does this have _anything_ to do with Christmas -other than you breaking into the eggnog?!" Xaldin exclaimed, his voice cracking a bit from the embarrassment and due to the fact that Luxord decided to nibble on his ear in the middle of his sentence. But as soon as he was done talking- because Luxord wanted to be polite and let the man finish speaking- he was slammed against a wall- no, _a door_. The wood creaked slightly behind them as Luxord put an astounding amount of force into attacking Xaldin's lips.

The dark haired man let out a noise of surprise and almost started to struggle, but once the british man tangled his hands in his hair- he felt his resolve break. Soon,_ probably due to lack of oxygen,_ he became putty in Luxord's fine hands to do with as the man liked.

Alas the bearded man relented the kiss, pulling away to take in a gulp of air and laugh at the flustered face of his 'victim'. "Look." He said simply as he pointed up, Xaldin inclined his head lazily and saw that they were in Luxord's doorway- which was bloody good luck- but of course, hanging there was _mistletoe._

"Shit, seriously? So I can't possibly place a complaint against you this time can I?" Xaldin muttered, Luxord nodded with a devious smirk plastered on his face before he leaned closer to whisper,

"Oh, but why would you _want_ to do that, love?" Before reaching behind him, much to Xaldin's horror- but only ended up opening the door, causing Xaldin to stumble backward into the room. Luxord started forward- licking his lips as he lazily inclined his arm back to shut the door behind him. Xaldin suddenly finding himself in a _familiar situation_ shrugged and decided to do what Xigbar had done earlier- and stepped forward to meet the blonde man in a fierce kiss.

This mistletoe wasn't so troublesome after all; it was just eggnog that Xaldin had to worry about.


End file.
